Young and Beautiful
by Insmagicmagic
Summary: Une fête. Des jeunes adultes, perdus,cherchant leur voie, d'autre désespérés, d'autres comblés. Une fête a suffi pour tout changer, révélant des secrets enfouis, perçant les carapaces et mettant à jour la vérité. Plongez dans leur monde pleins de trahison et d'amour. Qui y survivra? UA.


**Young and beautiful**

Bonjour, je suis très heureuse de vous présenter ma première fanfiction et j'attends vos retours avec impatience !

 **Disclaimer** : tous les personnages appartiennent à… J.K Rowling !

CHAPITRE 1 : La fête

Mardi, 17h

« - Allez ! Allez Hermione s'il te plait !

Je continuais de marcher, essayant de me frayer un chemin parmi cette masse grouillante. Je remontais mes lunettes, qui menaçaient de tomber.

Ecoute Théodore, je ne sais pas trop. On a beaucoup de boulot pour la semaine prochaine, et mon stage à l'hôpital commence bientôt… De toute façon je suis un peu malade et d'ici à ce week-end je ne pense pas que ce rhume disparaitra, surtout avec ce temps !

Oh, du calme, ce n'est qu'une fête du sais, le rhum te fera du bien, tu verras. Et puis c'est le seul jour où les parents de Pansy s'absentent, il faut en profiter ! Tu rencontreras plein de gens nouveaux et tu peux même inviter des amis à toi ! Allez Hermione

Bon, c'est ok, d'accord ? j'en suis, j'inviterais des amis du lycée.

Super ! Je t'envoie l'heure et l'adresse par message, à demain !

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il me harcelait avec cette fête, je pouvais bien me laisser aller de temps en temps. La fête chez son amie, je l'espérai, serai différente des fêtes de notre université. Peut-être pourrais-je rencontrer quelqu'un. Je me repris, ce genre de chose ne m'arrivait pas, pas à moi. Je continuais mon chemin vers la BU tout en songeant aux amis de Théodore. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je prévienne Harry et Ron.

Mercredi, 10h

Je sirotais mon traditionnel café, symbole de court repos avant l'enfer. En tant que policier stagiaire, je restais constamment au commissariat, m'occupant de la paperasse, de dépôt de plainte. Cependant, un policier avait été blessé et on m'avait choisi, aux dépends de Ron. Il se plaignait, et racontais sas cesse à quel point j'étais le chanceux. Je suis sur qu'il aurait ravalé ses paroles s'il savait ce à quoi j'assistais quotidiennement. Mr Shacklebolt, le nouveau commissaire m'avait assigné les affaires du précédent policier ainsi qu'un nouveau partenaire. Je ne suis pas sur quant à la légalité de cette décision mais de toute façon je ne pouvais rien dire.

« - Harry !

Ah, salut Ron ! Tu étais discret ce matin, je ne t'ai même pas entendu partir !

Eh oui que veux tu, je suis plein de talent ! au fait j'ai croisé le concierge, je pensais que tu lui avais donné le loyer

Euh… Je t'avoue que cela m'est sorti totalement de la tête mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui donne ce soir, au fait tu as reçu le message d'Hermione ?

Oui, j'ai très envie d'y aller, surtout que cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu, tu en dis quoi ?

Pareil, j'ai vraiment hâte ! en plus on en profitera pour faire de la pub à tes frères, ils ne les connaissent peut-être pas !

Ouai, bonne idée, bon j'y vais, encore des plaintes à taper…

Salut, et attends moi, hein, pour rentrer ! »

Mercredi, 13h

J'étais nerveuse. Apprendre que Thomas, le frère de Rose était de retour à Paris m'avait mis de mauvaise humeur. J'agitais ma jambe, faisant claquer mes hauts talons sur le sol, tentant vainement de me détendre. Oh et puis qu'est ce qu'il faisait enfin ! Voilà plus d'une demi-heure que je l'attendais, seule à cette table dans ce magnifique restaurant. On posa une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai aussi tôt en jetant un regard noir au mauvais blagueur.

Draco, enfin ! tu me fous les jetons et en plus tu es en retard, pas très digne d'un Malefoy tout ça !

Ce n'est pas que je l'ai voulu, je me suis fait suivre par une nana bizarre et donc j'ai demandé au taxi de faire un détour. Le plus bizarre c'est que j'ai l'impression de la connaître…

Bon, on est pas venu pour parler de ton énième conquête désespérée, n'est ce pas ? Tu m'aideras, oui ou non pour la fête ?

Non

Comment ?!

Je ne peux pas, mon cours de krav maga se termine à 22h

Eh bien tu peux le rater une seule fois dans ta vie, cela ne va pas te tuer !

Non, désolé Pansy mais c'est trop important.

Comment je vais faire moi maintenant, je comptais sur toi !

Demande à Blaise ou à Théo, ou même au deux, tiens !

Mauvaise idée, ils sont en froid tous les deux, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bien pu se passer… Tant pis je me débrouillerais toute seule, fais moi savoir si tu trouve quelqu'un qui pourrais m'aider.

Je me levais. Il m'avait promis, ce con ! ah on ne pouvait même pas compter sur ses propres amis !

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre que j'ai voulu court avec assez peu d'informations concernant nos perso chéris, laissez moi un petit avis, j'essaierais de poster le prochain chapitre aussi vite que possible


End file.
